Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar system for a vehicle and a method for measuring an azimuth therein, and more particularly, to a radar system for a vehicle and a method for measuring an azimuth therein, which are capable of increasing target sensing and tracking reliability by blocking an error signal that is input from the ground where no vehicle exists or in an elevation angle direction.
Description of the Related Art
With vehicle intelligence, the existing vehicles are mounted with various vehicle control systems, such as an Adaptive Cruise Control (ACC) system for sensing a lane departure, a Lane-Change Assist (LCA) system for sensing a lane behind a vehicle, a STOP & GO system for front detection and collision avoidance, a parking assist system for parking control, a Lane-Change Assist (LCA)/Blind-Spot Detection (BSD)/Rear Pre Crash (RPC) system for sensing back-sideways to detect vehicles entering from adjacent lanes and performing collision warning collision avoidance, and the like.
Such various vehicle control systems include radars that can detect a target.
The radar can obtain information such as a distance, angle and velocity of a reflecting object by radiating an electromagnetic signal of a specific frequency to a space and collecting a weak echo signal.
As one example, a vehicle control system employing such radar is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0126939 (published on Nov. 24, 2011, entitled “INTEGRATED RADAR SYSTEM AND VEHICLE CONTROL SYSTEM”).
In particular, since a radar system for a vehicle is operated in an environment where various structures as well as vehicles exist, it is necessary to accurately distinguish main signals from error signals.
However, since a conventional radar system for a vehicle calculates only an angle of a reception signal of an azimuth direction and does not calculate an angle in an elevation direction, the conventional radar system cannot distinguish a main signal and an error signal of an elevation angle direction.
In addition, in the past, the elevation angle has not been measured as limitation specifications such as costs and sizes of products, and beam patterns have been designed to maintain a low side lobe level in regions other than a sensing range (main beam).
Therefore, a main signal may be influenced by signals reflected from the ground or self-vehicle wheel signals, or signals reflected from the ceiling when passing through tunnels, and it is likely that false sensing will occur.